This new variety of alstroemeria originated as a sport of King Cardinal (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,634) and is generally similar in its physical aspects and growth habit. This plant was discovered by me at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, in 1979 and because of its very notable differences from its parent, it was asexually propagated under my direction for test and observation. Successive generations of the plant, propagated by division of root stock, have demonstrated that it has retained the physical characteristics of the discovery plant and its parent, with the exception of its novel flower color, and that this novelty holds true from generation to generation and appears to be firmly fixed.